One application area of semiconductor technologies are power switches with various sensor- and protection functions. It has been proven beneficial to integrate vertical insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs), e.g. metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) together with further semiconductor components in one power chip. The further semiconductor components may be bipolar semiconductor devices or sensor structures like a temperature sensor or a current sensor. It is desirable to improve flexibility when integrating vertical insulated gate field effect transistors like metal oxide field effect transistors together with further semiconductor components.